The North Shore CCOP has evolved over the last decade of support into a multidisciplinary approach for prevention and cancer treatment involving physicians from Nassau, Suffolk, Queens, Westchester, and Connecticut. At the present time, full-time and private medical oncologists, pediatric oncologists, radiation therapists, surgeons, nurse oncologists, social workers, and other support Staff are participating at a variety of locations from outside offices to medical institutions. The CCOP has affiliations with five institutions in the New York Metropolitan area to ensure that appropriate populations, including minority groups, aide accessible to NCI sponsored studies. Of note, the North Shore CCOP is the only NCI sponsored clinical oncologic research program on Long Island with a population in excess of 4 million. Accrual to the CCOP has been excellent with a total of 1023.5 treatment credits and 369.3 cancer control credits with 1704 patients enrolled on studies during the last grant period. Accrual has been limited by funding support rather than numbers of potential study candidates. This activity has resulted in a strong community cancer network to allow the patients to receive "state of the art" treatment m their environs. The structure of the CCOP has continued as two sections: 1) Adult Oncology, and 2) Pediatric Oncology based upon the unique needs of these differing groups of patients. A Steering Committee composed of the major disciplines oversees the administration, performance, and quality of the CCOP activities. The current research bases include: CALGB, NSABP, URCC, RTOG, and CCSG. Members of the CCOP have been active the in the various research bases' activities and have served as members of co-operative group committees, and as principal investigators for national studies. In addition, the North Shore CCOP has been instrumental in cancer control activities in two cooperative groups (CALGB, CCSG) and also at a local level. We expect that continued support of this program will allow the CCOP is expand its activities to additional groups of patients on Long Island and Westchester both for treatment and cancer control. Continued support will allow optimal care to be provided for the oncology patients in their home environment and ultimately reduce morbidity and mortality from these diseases due to the availability of NCI sponsored trials for the rest of this century.